Problem: Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{7}{6} \div \dfrac{6}{5} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{6}{5}$ is $ \dfrac{5}{6}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{6} \div \dfrac{6}{5} = \dfrac{7}{6} \times \dfrac{5}{6} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{6} \times \dfrac{5}{6}} = \dfrac{7 \times 5}{6 \times 6} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{6} \times \dfrac{5}{6}} = \dfrac{35}{36} $